


Aftermath

by deanaxburke



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanaxburke/pseuds/deanaxburke
Summary: Logan tries to find a way to reach Scott after the events at Alkali Lake with losing Jean after X2. This was a prompt written for the 2016 fic exchange: " Your OTP /OTP+ meet up in a bar, getting drunk together, before Person A, the more responsible of the two (or more) finally lets go of their inhibitions and takes Persons B, (C,D,E, etc.) home with them on a whim (Could be to play games, have sex, watch movies, etc). How does the Persons B, C, D, etc. respond when they find themselves in Person A’s bed? "





	

It had been days since Logan had last seen Scott. After they had lost Jean to the Alkali lake incident a few weeks back, Scott often stayed to himself locked up in his room. He rarely made contact with anyone. Barely was around enough for people to even realize that he was there. They all had felt the pain of not having Jean in the school. It was a presence that was missing and everyone at the school felt it. Typically the days would be filled with laughing children and the halls would be boasting with chatter, but not since Jean’s passing. People didn’t know how to react. They wanted to keep living on like nothing was different, but it was.

Several times Logan had attempted to talk with Scott to try and get him out of his room. It was hard to suggest to him that it may be time to move on with life. When Charles had called them into his office for a meeting Logan had thought that it would have helped talking about Jean with Scott. Though, the more that they seemed to talk about Jean and what happened, Scott had seemed to get even worse. When they had left the office and Logan told Scott that Jean had picked him, he was trying to let Scott hear what Logan thought would make Scott feel better. In fact, several times he attempted to give Scott a pep talk to try and convince him of Jean’s loyalty. Often it would end with Scott leaving or with Scott asking Logan to leave.

The previous week Logan would often try bringing breakfast and lunch to Scott’s room. Often Scott would still be in bed, quiet and not saying much at all. Others had tried to come in and do the same for Scott. Try to convince him that everything was going to be okay, but how could you tell someone that the person you loved since you were a child is dead, but everything would be okay?

Over the last week, Logan tried bringing breakfast and lunch for Scott still, but Scott had picked up getting up in the morning and leaving before anyone woke up in the school. He was avoiding all contact with everyone at the school. His classes were being neglected and no one could reach out to him or even get to talk to him. That scared Logan in so many ways. Scott was the most positive person that he had ever known and the fact that he was so closed off made him worry. Scott was the backbone of the school and he knew that if Scott continued to bury himself into the ground that things would only continue to get worse.

So when Logan had heard someone talking about seeing Scott at a bar in the next town, Logan figured he would finally put real effort in this time to try and reach out to Scott. While it was very likely that he wouldn’t be able to reach out to Scott, he knew it was worth trying.

Now as Logan walked into the dimly lit, smoke filled bar, he couldn’t imagine Scott actually being here and one of the kids at the school were just stretching the truth a bit. The old bar had a musty stench that was most likely due to the wooden walls that may have not been washed in quite some time. Logan’s brow wrinkled in a bit of disgust as he took a look around at the bar. This was more his scene than it was Scott’s taste. Scott had a higher class taste compared to Logan and even this place wouldn’t be one of Logan’s top choices in the selection of bars. Sure, if you gave him some alcohol and a place to sit, that would typically be Logan’s kind of bar, but this wouldn’t exactly be his first choice. A few drunken patrons danced around the small area around the pool tables and it surprised Logan that the place was as packed as it was. There a country song blasting on the jukebox and Logan let out a disgusted noise.

The sound of a crashing filled the bar as Logan looked toward the bar and saw a barmaid spilled out on the ground after someone coming out of the kitchen had hit her when she was carrying a tray with several drinks on top of it. Within seconds Logan could see someone rushing to her side to try and help her up. Stepping around the group of people before him, Logan could see from the sunglasses over his face that it was most definitely Scott.

Stepping beside the bar Logan saw the waitress thanking Scott before going to clean up the rest of the mess. When she stepped off to clearly get lectured from the bar owner, Logan stepped forward and felt Scott running firmly into his chest when he had quickly spun around.

“Just trying to look chivalrous, huh?” Logan teased seeing the wrinkle in Scott’s brow as he had finally met Logan’s glance. There was something about Scott’s eyebrows and his jawline that told Logan how he felt. Even though Logan was unable to see Scott’s eyes, he could always read what Scott was thinking by a simple flex of Scott’s jaw or the crease in his eyebrows. Right now he could tell that the emotion on Scott’s face was annoyance. “Not too happy to see me now, are you?”

“How did you find me?” Scott spoke up, his arms folding out in front of his chest. Logan shrugged, a smirk pressing in over his features when it was clear that he had annoyed Scott just by showing up. When Logan stepped close enough, Logan could smell the heavy stench of alcohol over Scott’s lips and he let out an exaggerated noise. “Logan?!”

“I just followed the smell of alcohol and it led me to you,” Logan teased with a small laugh until he saw that jaw clench often gave to tell Logan that Scott wasn’t impressed with his joke.

“Says the man who could drink several liquor stores and keep going,” Scott snapped back and Logan held his hands up in defense. “Would you please tell me what the hell you are doing here Logan?”

“One of the kids at school said he saw you pulling in here Slim,” Logan felt Scott pushing into his shoulder and moved around him toward the bar where Logan followed. Taking a seat next to Scott, Logan felt Scott nudge him aside and Logan laughed. “Come on Scott, you can’t keep avoiding us.”

“I’m not avoiding anything Logan, I’m just trying to stick to myself. Of all people, I think you would understand that,” Scott raised his finger toward the bartender for another beer that he had clearly had quite a few of tonight already. “So if you wouldn’t mind…”

“I don’t mind at all,” Logan reached forward and snatched the beer bottle from Scott’s lips just as he was about to tip his head back and take a swig from the bottle. Wrapping his lips around the neck of the bottle, Logan gulped down a large bit before Scott snatched it back.

“Get your own Logan,” Scott sneered with a bit of a scowl before Logan motioned for the bartender to get him the same thing that Scott had. “If you are going to stay here, please find somewhere else to sit because I’m not in the mood to talk right now.”

“Are you ever in the mood to talk Summers?” Logan questioned, his right eyebrow raising as he spoke to the smaller man beside him. “In the past you were full of quirky little come backs, but now…not so much, huh?”

“I think we all would understand why that is,” Scott hissed in reply, looking beside him to see that Logan was facing him and staring at him. “What? Why are you staring?”

“I’m just trying to figure out what I can do to fix you,” Logan answered truthfully knowing that it sounded a bit too forward, but he was trying to be honest. Scott stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and looking back to his beer bottle which he seemed to play with more than drink at the moment. “I want to fix this whole thing…you didn’t used to hate me…well, no…that’s a lie. You hated my guts for a while, but I thought we were beyond that whole rivalry thing…”

“Logan, I don’t hate you…okay?” Scott sighed deeply, his voice cracking as he spoke up with his head lowering down. His right hand nervously reached up to caress over the back of his neck as he shook his head. “Stop feeling sorry for me, okay? I don’t need your sympathy. It’s unnecessary and it doesn’t work well for you.”

“Oh okay, I get it. I’m supposed to tell you to nut up or shut up, right? That’s who I am? That’s who everyone expects the wolverine to be?” Logan retorted with a growl falling from his lips and an exaggerated breath fell from Scott’s lips again. “Listen Scott, people care about you. People don’t want to see you torturing yourself over something you had absolutely no control over. Jean dying…”

“It’s more than that and you know it,” Scott reminded Logan with a heavy frown looking to the man beside him. Logan seemed to take a long swig from the bottle before Scott shrugged. “I know that there was nothing I could have physically done to stop it from happening Logan. I know that. That hurts, but it hurts more because I feel like…”

“You feel like…” Logan repeated Scott’s words seeing the way that Scott’s bright eyes looked to him a bit nervously. “What Scott?”

“Logan, just leave me alone. I get it, you want to look like the good guy and I’ll give you that pass. You’re a good guy, now will you please leave?” Scott moved away from the stool that he was sitting on at the bar, grabbing a hold of the beer bottle. Moving around Logan, Scott felt Logan’s rough fingertips wrapping around his wrist and pulling him back toward the bar again. “Logan?!”

“Why do you keep doing this? You are punishing yourself. You should be grieving with those that love you,” Logan insisted with a heavy sigh, his fingertips loosening around Scott’s wrist before he shrugged. “Scott, come on. You deserve better than this.”

“Do I? Do I really deserve better than this?” Scott tugged away from Logan and moved toward the back hallway where the bathrooms were. Looking toward the exit sign, Scott moved outside and heard Logan not far behind him. “Jesus Logan!”

“What? I’m not walking away from you. I’m not going to let you be alone because I know what it’s like. I know what it is like to be miserable and need someone so badly to be there for you. To be so stubborn that you desperately need someone to be there, but you are too dumb to realize it and you push everything away from you,” Logan frowned, bracing his hands over his hips and he could hear Scott breathing heavily while his back was turned toward Logan. “I get it. I did a lot of shitty things, I’m not a good person…I’ve fucked up several time, but I can’t just sit back and watch you crumble Scott. You’re too good for that.”

“But I’m not…” Scott muttered quietly dropping the beer bottle at his side, causing it to shatter amongst the cement. The noise startled Logan a bit as Scott turned toward Logan with frown. “Logan, I don’t know what we are pretending here. I don’t know if what you did that day you finally came back to the school was to tease me or to punish me, but…I’ve been confused. First, you kiss me in the uniform room of the x-jet before taking off to Liberty Island to find Rogue and Magneto and then…”

“Is this really something you should be torturing yourself over?” Logan muttered with a heavy sigh watching Scott bring his fingertips up through his hair in a tense fashion and Logan shook his head. “This is the last thing you need to think about right now.”

“No Logan, it’s not. At first when you kissed me in the uniform room…I thought you were mocking me. Stripping down and then planting one on me, but then you continued to flirt with me relentlessly. That never stopped you from flirting with Jean either though,” Scott’s words came out jumbled as he tossed his hands up in the air and Logan watched him closely, nodding as Scott spoke. “Then you left. You just left. I didn’t know if you left because of what happened with us or because…”

“I had to find myself Scott,” Logan insisted with a sigh seeing that there was a lot more going on with Scott than he thought. Reaching out to touch Scott, he watched the smaller man pull away like his touch was fire to him. “Scott…please.”

“No, I moved on. I figured it only peaked my interest because it scared me. Then you came back to the school and it was like everything that I thought had passed through my head came right back to me. I tried to prove to you that day that I loved Jean, but then she left with Storm and you came into my room while I getting ready to leave with Charles,” Scott thought back to the day that clearly had been eating away at him. “I always thought you had something for Jean…”

“I thought I did,” Logan acknowledge with a nod, a sigh escaping his lips as Scott tossed his hands up. “Scott?”

“Logan, what we did wasn’t right,” Scott suggested with a firm nod seeing the eye roll that Logan gave in response. “I’m serious Logan, it was wrong. I was caught up in thinking what happened between the two of us that I wasn’t on my best game. I let us get captured by Striker’s men and then…Jean died and…”

“One, us doing what we did had nothing to do with you getting captured and Jean dying,” Logan interrupted Scott’s negative thought process knowing that it would only lead to more negative thoughts. “You can’t blame the fact that you enjoyed yourself days before Jean died…”

“If I would have been thinking about her and not you…she might still be alive,” Scott corrected Logan watching Logan lower his head toward the ground. This time it was Logan that was the obvious one, showing he was more than pissed off with Scott’s words. “Tell me I’m wrong Logan. Tell me that if I was thinking more clearly about Jean…”

“This is bullshit Scott. So what? You gave into your inhibitions and then something bad happened,” Logan murmured with a heavy upset tone behind his words. “I realize it may be hard for you to take in that you might be a little bit bisexual since you’ve been with a woman your whole life Scott, but torturing yourself over the fact that you were with a man…”

“We fucked Logan. We fucked when I was engaged Logan,” Scott shouted seeing the seriousness in Logan’s eyes as Logan’s eyebrows tensed together. “There is something severely fucked up with that. I’ve been with two people in my life. Jean…and...”

“Me?” Logan spoke up with a shrug of his shoulders. “What is your point Scott? Are you torturing yourself because you slept with a man? Would it have upset you as much if it were someone like Hank? Is it because it’s me? Am I the reason you are torturing yourself? Did you really hate it that much?”

“No Logan, that would be worse. I don’t like Hank like I…” Scott paused, licking his lips in the middle of his thought process before shrugging. “Like I like you.”

“Then what’s the problem? If you like me, why push me away? I like you Scott, I didn’t think I did at first. I thought you were a little shit, but there is something that just…” Logan stepped forward reaching out to touch Scott again only to feel him pulling away with a wince. “Why are you acting like this? Are you afraid of people knowing that we were together? Are you afraid of showing someone that you were with another man?”

“Yes and no…” Scott answered truthfully, placing his hands on his hips while Logan stared out at him with a confused glance. “My whole life I’ve been judged for being different. I might as well have been gay for being a mutant. That’s how people looked at you, like you were some kind of walking abomination. Then finally someone looked at me different. Someone I thought saw me for more than what the world was labeling me…”

“Jean?” Logan whispered watching Scott nod and just beyond his sunglasses, Logan could see a tear sliding down the side of face. “Scott, she loved you. You don’t have to give up what you had with Jean. She killed herself to save us…to save you. She saw so much more potential in you…in us that she didn’t want to see you end up dead Scott.”

“She always said that…” Scott nodded with a heavy gulp, watching the way that Logan stepped in closer to him. “That I was meant to do great things, but I never thought I was. I never thought I was much of anything, but she tried to convince me that I was. I thought Jean was what made me special. Then you came along and made me feel things that I only thought Jean was capable of and the problem is that I messed myself up so much over the fact that it happened. I still don’t even if know if you did it because you cared about me or if you just wanted to prove a point and make me look like a fool.”

“Wow, you must really think I’m a bastard,” Logan muttered with a frown taking a sip of the beer that he had carried out with him when Scott had left the bar. Shaking his head, there were so many angry comments that he would have loved to had made, but since Scott was in a bad place, Logan was trying to keep his cool. “Scott, I thought I liked Jean at first and part of me will always have some kind of connection to her…I can’t explain it. Yeah it’s odd, but there is something that just made part of me want to be around her, but with you…”

Logan reached out toward Scott’s hand, Logan’s index and pointer finger wrapping around Scott’s fingers loosely. Squeezing them tightly, Logan could hear Scott gulp down heavily and Logan shook his head.

“I care about you. I think that would be obvious by now with me always coming and bringing you food. I’m not a man of many words Scott. I don’t often have a lot of things to say. I don’t know how to tell people how I feel. I’ve never been very emotional, but what happened between the two of us,” Logan could feel Scott’s fingertips wrapping around his, allowing Logan to touch him for the first time since they had hugged on the x-jet when Jean died. “I’m going to miss Jean too Scott. There was something about her that brightened up the room, but you…I didn’t feel for her what I felt for you and what happened between the two of us that day…that wasn’t me fucking with you Scott. That was real for me. That was a buildup of a lot of emotions that I had been feeling since the first moment I met you. I realize that Jean may not understand the two of us being…together, but I don’t think she would want you torturing yourself Scott. Not like this.”

“Yeah, but she thought I hated you,” Scott let out a nervous cracked laugh when Logan could see a few more tears sliding down the side of Scott’s chiseled jawline. Reaching up, Logan swept away at the dampness seeing the way that Scott cracked a half smile. “Maybe she didn’t even know that there wasn’t as much hate as she thought. Or maybe she did…I don’t even know anymore. Jean could sense things, maybe she died knowing that I cheated on her…”

“Stop thinking like this,” Logan begged reaching out to cup Scott’s features in his hands and Logan shook his head. Logan made a small hushing sound as Scott rest his head forward against Logan’s chest. Wrapping his arm around Scott’s shoulder, Logan caressed over the back of Scott’s neck with his left hand. “What happened between the two of us, what happened with Jean…there is no connection between the two.”

“I feel like this is a punishment though. My best friend, the person that has been there for me is now gone because…” Scott gulped down feeling the soothing sensation of Logan caressing over the back of his neck and he gulped down. “Because of what happened between the two of us.”

“Jean didn’t die because you had sex with another man…” Logan insisted again, leaning back far enough to swipe his index finger in underneath Scott’s jaw to nudge Scott to look up enough at him. “Jean died protecting those that she loved…Jeanie died trying to keep those that meant something to her safe.”

Scott said nothing, just gulped heavily again and Logan could still see dampness beneath the sunglasses over Scott’s face. Reaching up, Logan grabbed a hold of the sunglasses and pulled them carefully from Scott’s face. It shocked him that Scott allowed him to do it since Scott was usually so cautious with them, but Logan wasn’t going to second guess it. Sliding the sunglasses into his pocket, Logan looked up to see that Scott’s eyes were closed shut tightly. The corners of his eyes were damp showing that he was still crying at the thoughts of losing Jean.

“Scott, you are perfect in every way imaginable,” Logan reached up to cup Scott’s face in his hands softly. A chill clearly pressed in over Scott as he shuddered at the touch of Logan’s cool palms. Reaching up, Logan cautiously slid his right hand up and brushed at one of the tears over the side of Scott’s face brushing it away. “I care about you. A lot…I might even love you.”

“Logan,” Scott let out a nervous breath showing that those words seriously shocked him and Logan hushed Scott knowing that Scott was eager to have his glasses back after a comment like that. Tipping down, Logan pressed a kiss against the side of Scott’s temple hearing a heavy breath fall from Scott’s throat. Logan’s kisses lowered toward Scott’s eyelids, pressing soft kisses over them before lifting his left hand up to slide his thumb over Scott’s bottom lip. “Don’t say things you don’t mean…”

“I haven’t said something I haven’t meant yet,” Logan hushed, his warm breath pressing in over Scott’s lips as he felt Scott’s palms pressing in over the center of his chest to keep a small distance between them. “Scott…”

“Logan, Charles doesn’t approve…” Scott sighed heavily, his eyes clenching together tighter as Logan frowned and caressed over Scott’s firm jawline with his thumbs. “I know he knows and he just doesn’t…”

“I don’t care what Chuck thinks. I care what you think and if you want me to leave you alone, I will, but I just need you to know that I do love you Scott. I care for you as much as I can care for someone and it eats away at me to see you treating yourself so bad. To see you eating away at yourself,” Logan informed him with a firm tone, feeling Scott’s right hand reaching up to grab a hold of his wrist brushing his thumb over Logan’s pulse point. “If Charles kicks me out of the house for being in love with his number one mutant, then so be it, but it won’t stop me from caring from you. It won’t stop me from trying to help heal your pain.”

“Why? Why do you care about you?” Scott had to fight from opening his eyes as he felt Logan’s lips over his jawline again and Scott let out a nervous breath. “Logan…please?”

“What’s not to like Summers?” Logan replied with a heavy breath, his lips finally pressing a small kiss over Scott’s lips. Scott seemed to fall forward into Logan a bit as Logan’s left arm wrapped around Scott’s hips in a possessive grab. “Tell you what…how about you go home with me. Go back to the school, we can go to your room and talk about all the things going on in your mind that you want to get off your chest. We’ll let you sober up and tomorrow maybe we can work on us. Work on what we have going here and maybe you will come down to breakfast with the rest of us? Take some time to realize that I’m not the only one that wants what is best for you Scott.”

“I’m pretty sure that a lot of them think I’m an asshole right now,” Scott felt Logan releasing him and he could feel the coolness of his sunglasses sliding back on his face when Logan carefully put them back on for him. “They probably don’t want to see me.”

“Ah, don’t tease yourself Scott…a lot of them always thought you were a stuck up asshole,” Logan saw the look of displeasure over Scott’s face at the comment and he laughed uneasily. “That’s part of what we all loved about you Scott. The kids look up to you, they need someone to look up to and you are the best influence they have.”

“I’m a really fucked up influence,” Scott muttered reaching out to actually hug Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck and he could feel Logan cautious to hug him back at first before wrapping his arms tightly around Scott. “Thank you Logan. I don’t know what will come from this or if I will ever be okay with what happened to Jean…but I appreciate all that you have done for me. All that you will continue to do for me because I get the hint you aren’t going to leave me alone…”

“Ah, well you know me,” Logan nestled his nose against the side of Scott’s neck taking a moment to hold the smaller man in his arms. “Always willing to be a pain in the ass to make someone feel better.”

“You underestimate your value,” Scott moved away to look up at Logan and he tipped up to press a quick kiss over Logan’s lips. “Thank you Logan.”

\---------------  
  
Stretching out, Logan could feel the warmth of the sun pressing in over him as he laid in the middle of Scott’s bed. Last night, they had done just what he had suggested in coming home and talking. There was a lot on Scott’s mind that was bothering him. A lot of thoughts that caused him to think of putting the blame on himself and Logan realized that there was lot of pent up worries and fears in the man that he had found himself falling in love with. A lot of it was the fear of not being accepted by Charles and it was obvious that Scott would still be afraid of showing his relationship with Logan toward others.

Stretching his legs out, Logan could feel Scott adjusting over Logan’s chest where his head was resting over Logan sleeping. Gulping down, Logan reached out with his left hand to caress over the side of Scott’s face taking a moment to mesmerize the features of the gorgeous man before him. This whole time Logan had thought Scott had it all together, but last night he found out that Scott was just as broken as he was….if not more. That alone made Logan want to be with Scott more, to be there for Scott and protect him.

Pushing the messy strands of Scott’s hair back behind his ear, Logan smiled and tipped down to press a kiss over the top of Scott’s head. Hopefully last night could help Scott a bit of letting go of things and be able to bring himself back into the life that he was used to have. The life that Scott had started to alienate himself from.

The sound of Scott’s breathing changed and Logan could see Scott’s eyes twitching beneath his closed eyelids, “You awake?”

“Unfortunately,” Scott grumbled, cuddling his head further into Logan’s chest and he wrapped his arm around Logan possessively. “I’d really rather not be.”

“Do you want your sunglasses or your visor?” Logan went to reach for the sunglasses on the nightstand and Scott reached for Logan’s hand to stop him. Scott shook his head and grabbed a hold of Logan’s fingertips. “Not yet, huh?”

“I’m not ready to move,” Scott insisted with a small yawn, feeling Logan’s fingertips from his right hand caressing against his scalp softly. It seemed like Logan was playing with his dark hair as Scott smiled. “I don’t think you are either.”

“I promised to help with one of the classes today,” Logan exhaled heavily knowing that he would rather stay here all day with Scott, but knew that he had a promise to uphold. How about you come down and help us today? Have some breakfast, talk with a few of the kids.”

“I don’t know Logan,” Scott frowned his head raising up a bit before he turned on his other side away from Logan. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to face the real world yet.”

“Okay, that’s alright…” Logan hushed reaching around Scott, to hug him closely before pressing a loving kiss against the side of Scott’s neck. “I’ll always be here to be a crutch for you though Scott…as long as you need me, I’ll be here.”

“Thank you Logan,” Scott turned his head a bit and could feel Logan’s lips connecting with his and Scott could feel Logan’s fingertips wrapping around his fingers squeezing them tightly. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“I’ll be back, okay? As soon as the class is done and I will bring you some lunch?” Logan suggested, his deep voice pressing in over the back of Scott’s neck as Scott nodded. “Sound good?”

“Sure does,” Scott nodded with another yawn and Logan could see Scott’s head cuddle more into the pillow beneath it.

Logan sighed heavily, pressing another kiss against Scott’s temple before carefully getting up from the bed. Reaching for button up shirt, Logan pulled it in over his arms and covered his tank top covered body. Moving down, he pulled the boots that he had kicked off earlier in the night before laying down with Scott.

“Hey Logan?” Scott’s voice muttered from behind Logan when he carefully opened the door. Stopping, Logan looked over his shoulder to see that Scott hadn’t move yet.

“Yeah?” Logan closed the door again not knowing if there was something more that Scott needed.

“I love you,” Scott whispered almost too quietly to hear and a smile pressed in over Logan’s gruff features. “I really do.”

“I love you too Slim,” Logan pat his hand on the wall for a moment thinking of something else to say before nodding and moving out of the room. He didn’t want to say too much right now and ruin the moment, but Scott’s words alone could have put him in a good mood no matter what.

\------  
  
“So I heard you and Scott talking last night,” Bobby muttered from the corner of the kitchen, his back pressed up against the wall as Logan sat down at the edge of the table in the kitchen with his plate of food. “Sounds like you were up a long time.”

“You heard us talking last night?” Logan arched his eyebrow up and saw Bobby shrug before looking to Rogue who was pouring herself some orange juice. Logan’s attention directed to her and she shrugged in a very exaggerative manner.

“What? I told Bobby that I heard the two of you talking for a long time last night. I may have been walking in the hallway to get myself some water and just happened to hear it,” Rogue snickered with a small smile. “You can’t blame me for accidentally hearing something.”

“Accidentally, huh?” Logan raised a forkful of eggs up to his lips seeing the smirk that pressed in over Rogue’s lips. “I know you better than that honey. You have an awful poker face.”

“I learned from the best,” she moved around the kitchen table and poked Logan in the shoulder before taking a seat next to him. “So will we be seeing the fearless leader soon or did you fail completely in trying to make things better?”

“He’s not ready yet, but I think he’ll get there,” Logan explained with a heavy sigh looking to see Bobby placing a bottle of root beer in front of him and Logan’s nose wrinkled. “In the morning…?”

“Like it’s any worse than drinking actual beer for breakfast,” Bobby mocked him a bit and he could see Logan chewing slowly and the look that Logan gave him made Bobby a bit nervous. His words started to mutter as he sat down at the table across from Logan. “I really miss Cyclops being our professor. He was really good at teaching us how to be more offensive with our powers and you kind of s…”

“I kind of what?” Logan cut Bobby off with an arch of his eyebrow and Bobby shook his head, quickly looking away from Logan. “What is it you were saying kid?”

“He’s just saying it just isn’t the same without Scott,” Rogue informed Logan, reaching out to pat Logan on the shoulder. A nervous laugh fell from Bobby’s lips before he nodded and stood up to move toward the food that was prepared. “Professor said that he doesn’t think that Scott will be better anytime soon. That we might just have…”

“Charles likes to pretend that he knows a lot,” Scott’s voice spoke up catching Rogue off guard as she looked up from the table to see Scott standing in the doorway, leaning up against the wall. “The one thing that the professor doesn’t know is that I’m very unpredictable…”

“Professor Summers…” Bobby spoke up seeing Scott looking in his general direction and it was obvious that Scott had cleaned up a bit since Logan was with him this morning. He had shaved and clearly taken a shower. “Are you coming to class today?”

“I don’t know, I kind of heard that Professor Logan was having a bit of trouble teaching you guys,” Scott moved across the kitchen to press his hands in over Logan’s shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze. “What was it? He kind of sucked?”

“Yeah,” Bobby laughed seeing the glare that Logan gave him and he choked a bit. “I mean, well…no…”

“It’s okay Bobby, isn’t that right Wolverine?” Scott teased Logan, patting him on the chest before reaching down to grab a piece of bacon from Logan’s plate. “Maybe with a few tips from me, Logan might get a bit better.”

“Scott, how wonderful to see you this morning,” Charles’ voice beckoned them from the front of the kitchen as Scott looked to see Charles wheeling in closer to the table. “I didn’t expect that I would be seeing you anytime soon.”

“Well, Logan made me realize that it was time to move on…the best that I could,” Scott informed Charles with a small nod, his jaw tightening as he spoke. Logan stood up from the table and when he did, Scott pressed a quick kiss over his lips causing Bobby to choke on what he was eating. “I’ll see you in class.”

“I knew it,” Rogue blurted out seeing Logan turning a bright shade of red and Logan looked to see the glare that Charles had given him after Scott had left. “See Bobby, I told you that I thought…”

“Anyway,” Logan muttered with an uneven smile side stepping away from the table to avoid the lecture that he was almost certain Charles was ready to give him again. “Look at the time, almost time for lecture. I’ll have to get going, see you in class kids.”

Quickly moving out of the kitchen, Logan felt his body slamming into another and he looked to see that it was Scott standing before him.

“Scott? Are you trying to get me kicked out of here?” Logan laughed seeing the smirk that was pressed in over Scott’s features. Scott reached up to hug him and Logan pressed a quick kiss over his lips. “The old man could have killed me with one look.”

“That would be the biggest mistake of his life…” Scott breathed out with a smile before reaching for Logan’s hand and nodding toward the hallway. “Now how about you be chivalrous this time and walk me to class?”

“I’d love to,” Logan looked over his shoulder looking to see if Charles was there, but thankfully he was still in the kitchen with the kids. He didn’t know if this was Scott’s way of accepting what happened between the two of them, but he knew it was a start and he was okay with that. Maybe soon the two of them would be able to let go of their pain and be able to live happily ever after, if that even was a thing anymore. Although, close enough would be good enough for him!  


End file.
